Once Upon A Time
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little girl who was lost and confused and getting attacked, the being threatening her was a level E. Unable to fight she cowered but was soon saved but a kind couple named Haruka and Juri Kuran. They adopted her soon after that and the little girl got a new life, a new family as her old one was lost. But, soon the past revealed slowly. KANAME X OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Here is the re-written version of Once Upon A Time, after a long while my inspiration to write it has returned so please enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A gentle voice echoed in the air and rode the soft currents of the wind as a village shrouded in a broken veil of magic blazed in smoke and blood. The voice was very soothing and calm but the sad thing was no one was left to here it. Everyone was gone, gone into the ashes and fires of hell or they laid motionless in the frigid snow eyes opened wide in fear.

How could someone sing such a beautiful melodic song at a time like this?

It's very simple to know the answer for you see the song that was being sung was a song of love and protection. A young mother was singing the enchanting spell to wish her daughter protection and safety.

"Flying to the stars, you can be far away." the mother whispered, her eyes opening up to show dark amethyst eyes. The mother knew she didn't have much time left but with one last spell in her arsenal she was sure her beloved daughter Akina would be safe from 'him'.

The very reason for all this death and destruction.

But, she welcomed the death that awaited her after all it was the fates design and somehow the mother knew someone kind and comforting would find her Akina and raise her well. The mother prayed it would be pureblood vampires that found her and not some Level E, her Akina had been through enough she didn't need to witness more. Despite the fact she bound her memories the mother still didn't want her child seeing such horrible things.

If you're wondering why pureblood vampires would take in a human that to is very simple like the song. Akina like her mother and other family members was a witch, and once upon a time witches and vampires coexisted peacefully.

Witches were equal to purebloods in power and strength and as such highly respected in vampire society. But, there was always those who took advantage of witches and with that the witches went into hiding. Turning their back on vampire and hunter society away from the world itself, after so long of being deceived and taking advantage of they cast of their noble titles and lived as one.

They still loathed deceit and being taken advantage of, so they merely loved the freedom bestowed to them just like the wind that flew freely around that. The young mother was afraid of nothing, she knew her daughter would be strong and not be deceived or taken advantage of. If she took after anyone it would be her mother, the beautiful enchantress Calista. One who knows when deceit is near and one who knows what people are trying to take control of others, there was other things to being Calista's daughter but for now there was no fear. As a darkness seeped into the room and a foreboding evil stepped into it with eyes filled like black coals and hair as crimson as blood.

"Calista." the male voice hissed.

Calista merely smiled gently at the evil as she spoke but she did not address the man she addressed her daughter who was being safely transported by the wind to safety.

"Fly to the stars far away."

And with that her world entered darkness.

**XxxXxx**

A little girl jerked awake as she heard the voice of someone singing gently, the wind carried the melodic harmony peacefully through the air. The little girl looked about for the woman who was singing the beautiful song, but as far as she could see there was nothing but snow. And more of it as a few trees were scattered around her, huge pine trees were before the girl as she looked about.

Her dark amethyst eyes roved the area as her little body began trembling but not of the frigid cold but of fear. She didn't know where she was and the singing woman had stopped well...singing!

Her cheeks felt wet which only terrified the young one further for she did not know what they were. Where am I? Where is the woman who was singing? Why did she stop singing?

All these questions ran through her mind that she did not notice the figure walking up to her. The figure with blazing crimson eyes and elongated teeth that seemed dead set on going towards her.

By the time the little girl did notice it was too late the figure was already in front of her and it was a man who stood there. She knew this man was different but she also knew he was scary. And with those thoughts in mind and her body telling her danger she ran like the wind and never looked back, but the scary man gave chase as she ran harder.

Her snow-white hair whipped around her as the cold air strung her face, her breath came in deep pants as her right foot connected with something hidden under the snow.

Time moved slowly as her tiny body flew head first into the winter wonderland only making her further cold and afraid. When time resumed she looked back and saw the man was before her once more and reaching for her as a deep menacing growl escaped his mouth as he opened it wide.

The little girl's eyes widened in shock as she released a shrill high-pitched scream but as soon as she did the man exploded into a bunch of dust. Soft blue particles danced in the wind in front of her face before they swirled away in the scattered wind.

The young child gasped and looked up, something had killed the monster before her but what?

A man and a woman stood in front of her, they both had mahogany brown hair with pretty red-wine eyes. The woman's hair curled slightly but it only made her look beautiful. The man kneeled down to the little girl but that only caused her to whimper in fear.

"Don't be afraid little one." he said speaking in a calm gentle tone. "Were not going to hurt you, my names Haruka Kuran. This is my wife Juri, what's your name?" he asked gently extending out his hand.

What was my name the little girl wondered as she stared back and forth from the man and woman and to the man's hand that was extending towards her.

"We were driving by when we noticed you. Where did you come from?" the woman Juri asked concern crossing her beautiful features. The little girl blinked and continued looking at them when she suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

She ran and hugged the man name Haruka around the waist, she was scared, cold, and confused. For some reason she could trust these people for they showed no evil and hurt in them.

Haruka wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as a sob escaped the child's mouth, who was she the little girl thought.

Somewhere admits the swirling dancing snow the young mother once again resumed her song from a different place from the living. She resumed her song in a paradise as she watched over her Akina.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please Review:)**


	2. Somewhere New

**Alex: Here is chapter two readers:) Please enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Somewhere New**

**Akina's Pov**

The man named Haruka held me gently as cold liquid streamed down my face, I was so lost and confused and I wanted it all to go away!

A gentle hand was placed on my head and I knew it was the woman known as Juri, these people are being so nice to me why? They've only just met me and there being kind?

But, even so they did save my life so I trust them I thought as I pulled back and stared up at Haruka, a kind gentle smile was on his face as well as Juri's but mixed in was also concern.

"Will take you somewhere safe." Juri whispered stroking my cheek. I blinked and stared wide-eyed at them before nodding my head slightly, they really didn't mean me any harm. Haruka hefted me further into his arms as he stood up, the world around me grew taller as I looked around the snow-covered area as Haruka and Juri walked away and led me somewhere else.

They led me to an awaiting car, the color of it was a shiny jet black color as headlights pierced the heavily drifting snow in the air. I had to wonder though...What was a car?

A man awaited outside of the car with a worried expression on his face, his brown hair blew gently in the cold breeze. Upon seeing us his worried expression melted into relief as he slightly jogged towards us.

Who was he!?

I tensed up as he came closer and closer, Haruka looked down at me and smiled as did Juri.

"No need to be frightened, he won't hurt you. His name is Tsuna." Juri smiled as Haruka ran his hand through my hair. As soon as I did that I relaxed slightly but was still tense. Such a strange feeling it was to be protected, it was such a foreign feeling but a happy feeling at that, but that thought I was still wondering was what my name was.

"Haruka-Sama, Juri-Sama! I worried you strayed to far." the man named Tsuna said as he finally stood in front of us. Haruka chuckled lightly as he smiled pleasantly at him.

"It's quite alright. As you can see Juri and I are fine." he stated. Juri nodded while clapping her hands gently as a big smiled crossed her beautiful features and it was then that Tsuna took notice of me. His green eyes widened in shock and a hint of confusion at the sight of me, I cocked my head to the side in further confusion.

Why was he staring at me?

"What's a human child doing here?" he asked looking up at Haruka. At that Juri frowned as a hint of sadness swept over her features, the same went for Haruka.

"We don't know. We saw her about to be killed by a level E." Juri explained. Tsuna nodded his head in understanding and said something like 'so, that's why you stopped the car'.

Juri and Haruka nodded as we continued in to the car, once in side Tsuna flashed me a kind smile and shut the door and went to the driver's seat. I didn't realize how cold I was till Haruka wrapped me up in his coat. It was a long tan duster that looked old in certain places but new in other ones.

The car set off through the snow-covered road and to who knows where, Juri could tell I was a little weary so she stroked my cheek in comfort.

"Don't be scared little one, we won't hurt you, we just want to take care of you." she replied.

"Why?" I asked hearing my voice for the first time. It was quiet and tiny and barely above a whisper but they heard me loud and clear, Haruka patted my head as Juri flashed me smile.

"Because, we want to help you reunite with your family. After all your mother must be distraught with worry to lose you." Juri explained though there was a hint of pain and sadness in her voice. I couldn't help but wonder if she lost a child to? Was her child lost like I was or worse?

Haruka reached over with his other hand and took his wife's outstretched hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, Juri smiled reassuringly at him. I smiled but soon frowned, they want to reunite me with my family?

"You can't find my family." I whispered. They both looked at me with raised eyebrows, confusion in their pretty wine-colored eyes.

"How so little one?" Haruka asked. I looked up at him and then to Juri before I looked back at Haruka, there was tugging feeling in my mind but no matter how much I thought I knew this one thing was true.

"Because, my family is gone I'm all alone. Here and gone like the wind and with it Akina is all alone" I simply replied looking down. Akina?

YES! That's my name Akina but Akina what? Shouldn't I have a last name to? Well if my family is gone then I doubt I would remember my last name.

The beautiful people before me shared the same look and then looked back at me.

"Akina? That's a lovely name." Juri commented with a smile.

"If your family is indeed gone you can come with us if you like. Juri and I will be your new mommy and daddy." Haruka explained with a hopeful expression. These people who saved my life and just met me want to be my new mommy and daddy?

Somewhere in my mind I knew they were telling the truth, they truly wanted to be my new parents. And wherever mine were I had the feeling they wanted me to be with them. I couldn't remember, I was alone and being alone was something I never ever wanted, I nodded my head vigorously.

"Be Akina's new mommy and daddy!" I cried clinging to Haruka's shirt.

Bright smiles appeared on their faces casting a happy aura around them as they both hugged me, Juri smiled in pure bliss as a look of content swept over Haruka.

"Everything will be so new to you. But, don't you worry I'm sure your new big brother will help you." Juri whispered stroking my forehead as my eyelids began to get heavy.

Big brother? What was that I thought as I fully closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Haruka and Juri smiling at me. I'll figure out what a brother is when I wake up for now I wanted sleep.

I was going somewhere new and I wasn't going to be alone.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I feel like this chapter was crappy but I'll leave you readers to decide that so please review:)**


End file.
